guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lost-Blue/Archive1
How do I incorporate an image into my signature? Also, is there a page where I can learn basic rules, guidelines, etc.? Thank-you very much all your help is much appreciated. Lost-Blue 03:01, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Hey! Check out GW:SIGN and GuildWiki:Editing guide.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thank-you for all of the aid. Lost-Blue 03:06, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::No problem. Are you User:76.185.244.98?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:07, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Man I should try and remember the GuildWiki:Editing guide link so I can do that :D. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:07, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes, I hope that doesn't mean you hate me now? I had an identity crisis, lol, I over-react too easily sorry. Please excuse my rude and abrupt nature if its showing at all. Lost-Blue 03:08, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: I also overuse hyphens , sorry. Lost-Blue 03:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Nope, you're fine in my book. It was really my fault for banning you for no reason in the first place though, sorry about that.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yes just blame Marco lol. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:10, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::That's what I do!-- (Talk) ( ) 03:11, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::: No, please don't take any blame just be harder on myself if I'm the fault for everything... Havn't even gotten around to reading the links, should probably start. :o Also many apologies for my atrocious grammar, spelling, and typing skills. I am very sorry. Lost-Blue 03:12, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Quit breaking GW:YAV!!! lol, we're all equal.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:13, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::: If I'm "valuable" here, why not anywhere else. My parents certainly don't agree. Lost-Blue 03:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lol. Even though Marco is an admin I treat him as a somewhat lower class then me. *cough cough* that might also be that I'm his Guild Leader *cough cough*. Thats our policy. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::You should get your parent's to set up a GW:YAV policy then! :P -- (Talk) ( ) 03:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) (RI)Lol. Anyways I hope you will have fun editing around the wiki and contributing towards stuff while also spamming talk pages lol. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:17, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :But that's OUR job! lol -- (Talk) ( ) 03:17, 6 December 2007 (UTC) We may not be able to change your real-life circumstances but you are always welcome to contribute as an equal here on GWiki. And you could always rant about RL here too if you desire :) (T/ ) 03:18, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :: Okay, sorry then. Also, I read the signature guide and way-over my head.I take high-school level courses at 13 years old but fail at undersatnding anything computer related and typing skills included. Also, I thought spamming was something bad to do? Lost-Blue 03:20, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::It somewhat is but if you do on an admins that doesn't care then its okay. *points to Marco*. Anyways I know how you feel. When I was in 8th grade I was taking high-school level courses. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:21, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::As was I. And, unless you crash the server by spamming so much (yes, I'm looking at you, Biro) then it's no big deal :) -- (Talk) ( ) 03:23, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Lol. Like that one archive he had. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::One archive who had? Fyren's 200kb? Biro's pvx crashing spam? one of my archives?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:25, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Okay, thank-you very much. Lost-Blue 03:26, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Np. And Marco it was the archive I think on Fyren's because it couldn't be accessed until someone fixed it. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:27, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Dont be emo, Lost-Blue. Rule1: never apologize. Rule2: never apologize. Rule3: never apologize. 03:29, 6 December 2007 (UTC)Mr Ex Vandal :::::::::: Sorry? Lost-Blue 03:30, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::: Wait. Are you a fake? Mr Ex Vandal 03:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::No he ain't. He just seems like it. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::: How was I supposed to respond? Lost-Blue 03:32, 6 December 2007 (UTC) (RI)By saying ok. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) : Okay, thank-you. Also, how do I seem fake? Lost-Blue 03:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Too much apologizing going around. Mr Ex Vandal 03:35, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Lol. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 03:35, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Okay, well then I am sorry for aplogizing. Lost-Blue 03:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Dood this is not funny. Either you are a fake or you are the biggest emo i ever saw. Mr Ex Vandal 03:39, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Leave him alone, geez.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:40, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: "Man shall never be alone" - Wilhelm Mohnke, german philosopher --Mr Ex Vandal 03:43, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Okay... Lost-Blue 03:44, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: Why are you intrested in me and studing my speech (typing) patterns? Lost-Blue 03:45, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::: It's my RL job. I'm a calligrapher. --Mr Ex Vandal 03:46, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::: Okay. Lost-Blue 03:52, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::: There goes my 15 minutes of fame. Lost-Blue 03:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Images Can you please reupload your images with a less generic name please? Thanks in advance.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:09, 9 December 2007 (UTC) : Okay, sorry Lost-Blue 02:09, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::No problem, just giving you advice for the future ;)-- (Talk) ( ) 02:10, 9 December 2007 (UTC) fap fap you wanted to find out, so click. (btw you can steal my userboxes, i dont care) -- Feardrake. 03:40, 10 December 2007 (UTC) : o.... and I wouldn't even know how to steal user boxes xD. Lost-Blue ::You can just go to my userpage, click edit above the userboxes and copy all of their templates and put them on your userpage. just dont change anything, please. -- Feardrake. 03:43, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::That's okay I don't like your userboxes. Lost-Blue 04:06, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::urban dictionary might help if you find any more, erm, words. — Nova — ( ) 14:15, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Character customization You know, that is actually not a bad idea, and it would be quite easy to do also, I think. All you would need is every campaign and one free character slot. Though it probably isn't useful enough for a mainspace article, it could be fun in the userspace. I know that I take a lot of time to "sculpt" my ideal characters, so such a thing would certainly have been useful to me. (If I had $9.99 and a credit card I would get started on this right now :< ) (T/ ) 16:14, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :o I wish I could help but I wouldn't know what to do... Lost-Blue 22:14, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::Quite easy? There are very likely millions of different combinations. I don't see how anything on a wiki page could replicate it. 15:08, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::That's what I was thinking, would have to have its own page or something, or a totally different wiki, Customization Wiki, or something. Lost-Blue 17:25, 16 December 2007 (UTC) talk 2u-- (Talk) ( ) 02:57, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Userboxes I figured out how to make them fairly easily, you probably can too. It's mostly just using this: Template:Userbox. I find it's easiest to copy+paste the second "example" userbox and then change it according to what I want. As for images, I generally like 40x40, since that fits nicely and doesn't make a big bloated box. Also, it's nice to keep them three to a row, and instead of using html breaks, use the clear box template (which is ) to start a new line. 03:34, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia Seriously, why did you make that page? Does it matter what they think? Let me think that way, posting grafitti won't change anything except show how immature you are --Blue.rellik 04:45, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Posting graffiti.......some insolent prick there made his mind about, enccylopedia worht material calling evryone else worthless... that wasnt graffiti and i said i was sorry but i needed a way so people would know.... Lost-Blue 04:48, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Seriously, calm down. Take a deep breath and type up a message clearly, I could barely make out what your message said. So what if they say other stuff is worthless? That's his opinion, and while it's wrong he's entitled to it in his own way. What YOU are doing is inciting hate and provoking a fight, I mean you're being quite ignorant here as well, you are under the assumption that because one person there has that view then everyone there has it. To post a page here and insult that wiki in a rambling manner will only serve to show who's the mature one here. Heck, I doubt most people here would have heard of what the other people said, so as the saying goes 'Ignorance is bliss'. --Blue.rellik 04:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::Life is futile Pets i sacrificed my fishes to satan, btw u seem kind of emo to me --[[User:Cursed Angel|'Cursed Angel']] 03:43, 3 January 2008 (UTC) : O.o my friends call me an Elmo sometimes, im sometimes sad and depressing while other times overly "happy", for lack of a better word, jubilant...maybe? anywho yeah.....Lost-Blue 20:38, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Then to think, my rl name is Elmo... /hide --- -- (s)talkpage 20:39, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Wow , lol Lost-Blue 20:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Wikipedia:Bipolar disorder 20:42, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: Yeah i have medical depression <.< but my family too cheap to buy medication xD so I get through it on my own *wind gust*.... lol Lost-Blue 20:47, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Manical depression, you mean? Lulz... Medical Depression is a depression caused by using certain meds/drugs, methinks. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:55, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::: To re-phrase the doctor said I had depression, had all the symptoms and also most meds are for 18+ I just turned 14 and I also had a "withdrawl?" on Tylenol xD Lost-Blue 21:03, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::lol i like u :D --[[User:Cursed Angel|'Cursed Angel']] 03:29, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks? Lost-Blue 05:51, 13 January 2008 (UTC) YAY 14 HIGH FIVE FOR ANNOYING 14-YEAR OLDS!!! WOOOO-- (Talk) ( ) 03:50, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :oo thanks it was on December 30th at 11 :45 pm almost a december 31st baby lol Lost-Blue 03:51, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Wait a second, annoying I'm native american and my dad works for the department of homeland security D: that means I can use maple syrup as a coffee filter Lost-Blue 04:15, 14 January 2008 (UTC) sorry Lost-Blue 04:15, 14 January 2008 (UTC) : 04:03, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah I'm legendary :) Lost-Blue 04:04, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Not for me you aren't :P-- Giga†ħŕášħ 04:06, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah another one :) Lost-Blue 04:07, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Nah... You just dyslexic :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:53, 5 February 2008 (UTC) : yeah I laways have one small letter mix up Lost-Blue 22:54, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::dangitt Lost-Blue 22:55, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yup, that's dyslexia all right --Gimmethegepgun 22:56, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Also brings a literall meaning to roflmao when i fell on the floor.... Lost-Blue 22:57, 5 February 2008 (UTC) GW:QDV After so many repeated reverts, that user is a vandal and must be treated as such. So comments like the one you made aren't really appropriate. It doesn't really matter imo, but policy is policy. D: 03:53, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Me in trouble *GASP* D: Lost-Blue 04:01, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Your Rit Skillbar Was just admiring stealing borrowing your rit skillbar on your userpage, and I noticed something on it. You aren't allocating all of your attribute points!!! Just thought I'd point it out. My suggestions would be to go 12 Rest / 10 Channeling (with the +1 rune puts you at that +7 energy breakpoint for Essence Strike / and 8 Spawning. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 14:38, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :haha yeah i was trying to add it up in my head becuase i orginally had too high of numbers and then I got bored and left it at that, I actually ahvn't seen the real numbers on my rit those are random gueses. Feel free to change if you want to. Lost-Blue 22:16, 11 February 2008 (UTC) 'How Come' I think it's because we copy the manual descriptions - NF heroes had the Name: Age: etc, but the EotN manual didn't list them. ---Jamster--- 13:26, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :yeah their undernetah the pics, jsut a different formatting. Lost-Blue 13:27, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :/agree RT 13:27, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::haha im an idiot, not nvm it says their level not their age ha well we need their orgin and age, do we not? Lost-Blue 13:31, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :::/agree RT 13:32, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::::to which part of my statement? Lost-Blue 13:33, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :::::the idiot, lol :P, (the origin and age, which probably isn't avalible at this time for anton) RT 13:34, 21 February 2008 (UTC)